


we get that drip and that drop

by Summer_Pond



Series: Getting down with 3P [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega!Lance, Omega!Shay, Pain Kink, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, blowjob, handjob, misuse of Alpha Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Wallowing in sorrow is something Lance knows much too well. Poisoned by Lotor’s words, he shuts himself off from the rest of the world and his boyfriends. Tensions rise and words get thrown around in the heat of the moment that holds heavy regret. Dealing with the aftermath of an argument that shocks Lance to his core, he gets some much needed time to think and understand his love for his partners.





	we get that drip and that drop

**Author's Note:**

> brace yourself because the conflict occurs this chapter. prepare the angst

For days Lance had not left his room. Wrapped in blankets, with the room arranged to stock enough canned food to last a few weeks, Lance was prepared to never come out. He didn’t even need to leave for the bathroom because he strategically chose to hovel up in the guest room with the en-suite. Technically Lance still had classes, but all his lectures were posted online and he hadn’t missed any tutorials and animation studios before so he was willing to hide out for as long as he could before it would eat into his attendance. It was an embarrassing situation, half the time Lance thought he should just give up and talk to his boyfriends, but every time he gathered the courage to turn the door knob, a sudden wave of emotions would fall on him and his throat tightened with disgust on his pathetic self. He was too loud, too stupid, too weak, too naïve, too imperfect that he, at last, wondered how the _fuck_ did he get two boyfriends who were so gorgeous and strong, and smart and so set on their goals and careers. Shiro made the most of his accident that took away his right arm and bounced back with showing off to the world that Takeshi Shirogane would not be deterred from success. Keith was an orphan, left to his own devices in the cruel world, who built himself up and was on track to become a pilot.

Lance felt like he was insignificant compared to them. It wasn’t like Shiro and Keith needed him, Alpha and Alpha relationships were completely accepted and neither of them had expressed that they wanted children. His only duty in life and Lance felt that he failed that one benchmark. So Lance remained in his room, ignoring any knocks or conversations his boyfriends tried to have through the door. His phone was off to make sure no one could text or call him and he slept through his misery. At first, his Alphas respected Lance’s wishes that he had written in a hasty letter left on the kitchen table, that distinctively said he needed time to think and clear his mind with no distractions. But that was for the first few days, and by the fourth day they got antsy and started knocking on his door for confirmation that Lance was still breathing. He would knock back as a reply before returning to his silence.  A day later they tried to start a conversation, mostly muffled by the thick wooden door, as they pleaded to Lance to come out and just talk. Lance refused, leaving his Alphas frustrated and sulky. By the end of the week, there were harsher knockings and distinctive yells through the door probably from Keith. The idiot would knock for long intervals of time, leaving Lance restless and unable to catch any sleep. By the third day of Keith’s continuous rap on the door, Lance had enough. With a grunt, he slammed the door open and dealt head-on with Keith’s annoying actions.  

 

“Are you an idiot?” Lance scorned, “Did you not read what I wrote? Does solidarity not exist in your dictionary?”

 

Keith’s reaction was instantaneous, his face irate, “ _I’m_ the idiot? Shiro and I thought that alone time meant a short period, not an entire week for your…petty moping!”

 

Lance tightened his fists, “You don’t understand. It’s not something I can talk about.”

 

“That’s fucking bullshit.” Growled Keith, “You can’t leave us in the dark about whatever is hurting you, Lance. We’re your Alphas, it hurts us to see you like this.”

 

Something ticked off Lance from hearing those words. “So since I’m an _Omega_ I have to always listen to my Alphas. Lance do this, Lance don’t do that. Lance needs to do this, Lance can’t do that.” Spilt from Lance’s mouth without his filter from stopping it.

 

Keith’s expression narrowed, “What’s your problem? Why are you bitching so much? Why are you being so difficult?? Just spit whatever what’s troubling you and we can get over this tantrum.”

 

“Alright, both of you calm down.” Shiro injected, holding his palms up as an attempt to defuse the situation as he entered the parameters. “Keith, stand down, let’s get through this slowly. There’s no need to yell at each other. We can discuss this like mature adults.”

 

Keith sneered and threw a look, “Lance doesn’t know what acting like an adult is like even if it slapped into his face.”

 

“Oi asshole is that what you think I am! Incapable of acting like an adult??” Lance’s voice slowly crept into a hysterical tone as he could feel the pent up anger rolling off in rapid waves as he prodded Keith with harsh jabs.

 

“Well right now you’re just confirming that. We could have had this conversation a week ago if you actually _talked_ to us like a civil person.” Keith flippantly snubbed, unflinching as Lance poked him. 

 

 “Enough!” Shiro intervened, raising his tone, unconsciously activating his Alpha voice. Lance’s eyes widened as he subconsciously presented his neck and whined as Keith stilled.

 

Lance’s face grew frigid, turning to Shiro and snapped. “Don’t you dare use your Alpha voice in this!”

 

Shiro was taken aback, this side of Lance, so furious and so uncooperative was new. Sighing, he addressed Lance directly, “You don’t need to react so childishly, Lance. Just take some deep breaths and we can sit down and talk.”

 

Lance laughed. Scaring both Keith and Shiro as the sounds dripped out Lance’s mouth. “Of course Shiro, the more _mature_ out of us swoops in saves the day. The poster example of being an adult. Tell me, Shiro, why couldn’t you get partners your own age and instead get students as your lovers?” The words burned in Lance’s mouth, Shiro’s age compared to Keith and Lance had always been a sore spot, but Lance didn’t care if he hurt Shiro with his remarks, he was out for blood and any considerations for the oldest Alpha’s feelings had already disappeared.

 

Shiro’s became stony-faced. With rigid words he ground out “Lance, if you apologise right now I’ll ignore what you just said. You need to tell us when something is bothering you, we’re not bloody bonded so we can’t read your mind.”

 

Keith fiercely added. “Are you insane Lance?! Sometimes I really wonder if you actually think about how much Shiro and I try and keep you safe! We have no idea what’s happening when you’re outside with that stalker around because we have to rely on text and call only!”

 

Bond this, Bond that. Lance’s voice grew high-pitched and desperate “Of course I’m not bonded, who would ever bond with pathetic Lance. Can’t even hold a civil conversation and can’t act like a proper adult.” He deeply breathed before he hardened his face, the resentment flooding out, “You know what, fuck _you_! _Fuck both of you_! I’m done with this suffocating environment.” He stormed out, leaving two shocked and frozen men in his wake.

 

_____

 

 

As soon as Lance stepped out of his apartment, the skies began to sprinkle water down. Still enraged from his previous conversation, Lance trudged along the slowly dampening sidewalks, walking around aimlessly. Only switching on his phone to call both Hunk and Pidge, because yes he was still angry, but more directed at Shiro and Keith rather his best friends. His friends picked up after one ring, and before they could say anything Lance replied first. “I think I might have broken up with Shiro and Keith.”

  

"You leave your phone off for a week and this is the first thing you say?!" Pidge shouted.

 

"Right, sorry. " Lance winced, "I didn’t plan to radio silence you two but I needed no distractions."

 

" What do you mean break up Lance?" Hunk softly asked, "Lance, what happened?"

 

Lance rubbed his forehead, "Look, guys, it's complicated. I don't know how I should start describing what my emotions are going through..."

 

The sprinkle of water had suddenly turned into a downpour, which Lance let out some curses as the water chilled him to his bones. The sky was grey and dark, the street lamps giving a bright glow to  unrecognisable streets to Lance as he stumbled under the cascading rain. Slumping his back under a closed shop with an overhanging roof, Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath while listening to the fretting voices on the phone.

 

"Is that you Lance? What are you doing here?"

 

Lance peeked, as he gazed upon the owner of the voice. Dressed in a thick black coat with equally as dark fur collar, and dark lilac dress pants was Lotor holding an umbrella as he raised an eyebrow. In surprise Lance fumbled around and accidentally clicked the mute button instead of the end call, leaving his friend's voices muted while he stuffed his phone into his jean pocket.

 

"Lotor." Lance gulped but stood his ground, "I could say the same thing to you."

 

"Well," Lotor pondered, "I was actually visiting one of the establishments I own." Cocking his eyebrow, he gestured to Lance's soaking form, " And it looks like that you need a place to get cleaned up."

 

Lance could feel his instincts protest, it tingled under his skin and his inner Omega scratched and whimpered from fear that it felt emanating from the unknown Alpha. Normally Lance would all be about following his instincts, but he still had boiling anger from his shouting about his secondary gender. So for the first time, Lance ignored his instinct and followed Lotor to his property. The Alpha led him to a bar on the other side of the road, it was a dark gray colour that had a metallic coating with the neon sign that read 'Warship' in thin cursive lavender. Passing the solid door, Lance felt a completely different atmosphere inside. While outside was getting ravaged with rain, inside it was oddly quiet, with hardly any noise even though there were plenty of patrons walking around. Well, as Lance squinted, he hoped these were patrons as they were oddly dressed up in almost uniformed colours of cold grey and accented with hot pink with different accessories for each person.

 

"Follow, me Lance, " commanded Lotor as he led them to a narrow corridor further away from the exit. "I'll get you some new clothes for your disgustingly drenched outfit."

 

Lotor's replacement outfit consisted of a plain long black sleeved shirt with simple sweatpants, surprising Lance who thought the man would be forcing salacious or revealing clothes on him considering the hints he dropped about being interested in Lance. The clothes did smell like him, so Lance wasn't off edge for Lotor to pull something. Lance found himself sitting on a large plush circular seat made of a deep purple velvet that as Lance ran his fingers through, tickled his skin. The other man took off his coat, revealing a light blue long sleeved collared shirt underneath. Grabbing an intricate crystal bottle filled with dark brown liquid, he took two small glasses and poured a large amount of alcohol in them and handed one glass to Lance. Which the Omega refused with a stiff glare. Undeterred, Lotor started to speak.

 

"You still didn't answer my question why you were in the rain shivering and alone?"

 

"I got lost." Lance smoothly answered.

 

"Don't you have two boyfriends to help you out?" Lotor paused, humming like he knew a secret, "Or did they dump you?"

 

Lance tried not to react, he really did, but he couldn't stop his eyebrows from raising to his hairline from the accusation.

 

A predatory grin appeared on the man's face, "Maybe you dumped them, is that why you decided to follow, me Lance?" Purred Lotor. "You finally realized what a waste you were stuck with such incompetent Alphas?"

 

"Don't get so cocky, you should stop running your mouth like you know me." Lance snarked back.

 

Lotor for the first time ever since Lance saw him reacted in an expression other than constant mischief and fun. The Alpha narrowed his eyes and stalked closer to stare down on a defiant Lance.

 

"Listen closely to me Lance. I've tried to be patient and nice to you but you refuse to show basic manners. So now, I'm going to say this very clearly. You are mine. You will no longer talk back or I'll slap the insolence out of you. You belong to me now." Lotor forced his Alpha voice throughout his speech, it's strong waves of dominance made Lance weak and the very low inklings of slick were starting to be produced by a horrified Lance.

 

But Lance had enough with Alphas thinking they could trample on him just because he was an Omega. "Screw you, I don't belong to you. I'm my own person." Lance yelled as he stood up to leave.

 

"You will apologise for your back-talk. Now." Lotor strengthened his voice, as another wave of forced submission rolled over Lance. Trying to intimidate Lance, Lotor straightened up to his full height, "If you don't say sorry I'm going to make you regret it. I'll lock you up and make sure you'll never see the light of day. Believe me, you deserve it." Releasing the full-frontal attack of his scent, Lotor dominated the room.

 

"No." With a defiant expression as he pinched his wrists to brace himself, Lance sped out of the room leaving a baffled Lotor and moved swiftly through the bar grabbing his still wet clothes, running outside and speeding far enough that Lance finally deemed was safe enough to catch his breath. Grabbing his phone, he realised that he hadn't actually ended the call, and nervously pressed the unmute button and whispered "Hey guys…?"

 

"LANCE OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" Came Hunk's screaming concerned voice.

 

"I'm fine Hunk, can you pick me up and let me crash at your place? I'll talk about it now." Lance replied as he spied the 'Blueve Desserts' sign. "I'm near the ice-cream parlour we went last month."

 

"GOT IT, I'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES."

 

 

_____

 

 

Days later left Shiro and Keith some time think about their current situation. While Keith had screamed in frustration and ranted shortly after Lance’s departure Shiro had chose to remain silent and let Keith let off his steam. Keith still remained fidgety in the days after Lance’s absence which Shiro tried to fill with as much normalcy as he could, taking over cooking duties and grocery runs. He also tried to use the group chat, which Shiro noted Lance never read any of the sent texts for the several days since he disappeared. Still, both of them had heard from Hunk and Pidge who had expressed that Lance was safe but unwilling to meet or talk. They were grateful that Lance was safe but disappointed that their other partner was still keeping distance away. Keith became sullener and restless which Shiro one day confronted his boyfriend about.

 

“Get up. We’re going gymming.” Shiro beckoned, tossing Keith’s gym bag at the unsuspecting man who scrambled for the sudden thrown bag. Begrudgingly, Keith followed Shiro as they drove in the latter’s car to the hybrid gym they visited. Both of them warmed up, doing quick three minute exercises and a minute rest for the first part of their training, as each of them kept silent. It wasn’t until Shiro clasped on the focus mitts and Keith strapped on hand wraps before adding on boxing gloves that conversation followed.

 

“I don’t get why Lance blew up like that,” Keith grunted as he stood into position and proceeded to throw jabs at Shiro’s protected hands. “It came out of nowhere and now it’s a shit-fest.”

 

“I think it must have been a build up of problems.” Shiro explained as he took the brunt of Keith’s frustration. “Lance might wear his heart on his sleeve but sometimes he’s even worse than you when it comes to expressing an issue. And you used to brood a lot.” Shiro quirked an eyebrow as Keith faintly became more embarrassed, his face already sweaty and pinked by exertion.

 

“Yeah, yeah I was going through my teenage angst even though I was an adult.” Keith gave a chuckle as he caught his breath, “I was one step away from writing my feelings out on a song and accompanying with a guitar solo.”

 

“Oh?” Shiro quirked an eyebrow and lowered his mitts, “I would pay good money to see you sing Wonderwall with deep passion.”  

 

“Shush Shiro,” Keith scoffed, “I got my crap together and nabbed you didn’t I?” The Korean man gave a cocky smirk, with a shiny sheen of sweat that coated his uncovered skin and showed a flushed face tinged with flirtiness. Shiro restrained from making a groan, cradling his mitt against his forehead.

 

“Not here Keith.”

 

Fluttering his long eyelashes, he breathed with tease in his words, “Then why don’t we head home, hmmm?”   

 

Driving home was with extreme difficulty, as Keith kept giving coy looks to Shiro as the shorter Alpha lightly danced his fingers on his crotch with one an elbow leaned against the car window. Shiro’s grip on the wheel was tight as he grumbled through the traffic which impeded on their haste to get out of the public eye. With rougher strength than was needed, the taller man dragged his boyfriend into their bedroom, crashing his lips against another pair and with swiftness stripped Keith and himself out of their clothes. With a forceful tug on Keith’s midnight locks into a fist, Shiro pulled Keith on eye-level with his growing arousal. “Open you mouth.” He growled.

 

Keith swiftly got to business, grabbing Shiro’s thick cock with both his hands as he stroked the shaft and fondled his boyfriend’s balls while proceeding to engulf the head of the dick. Wrapping his tongue around the hot skin and sucking on the underside of the member, Keith proceeded to lavish the penis in his mouth while keeping a gaze to the man looking down on him.

 

“You’re so gorgeous Keith, look at you gorging on my cock. Taking it so well without any trouble. You were meant for this aren’t you. On your knees and begging to be messed.” Shiro gave low groans as he consistently pulled on Keith’s hair with just the amount of roughness that the Korean man enjoyed, sending tingles as Keith felt his scalp be twisted. Keith gave a reply of a muffled moan, rubbing his thighs to relieve any attention from his own neglected dick.

 

With a final tug, Shiro felt himself let go of his load, letting the liquid splatter down Keith’s throat. With a gulp, Keith swallowed letting dribbles of cum fall from his lips onto his chest. “Fuck that was good.” Keith murmured, blissed out but still hard.

 

“I’m not done yet. Get up.” Shiro laid down on their bed and patted on his chest, watching Keith get up with wobbly legs and then straddle Shiro’s face. Keith’s knees supported himself as he placed his weight on the adjacent wall as Shiro got to work. Kneading the plump flesh with both his organic and robotic hands, Shiro then used the latter to squeeze Keith’s ass while his human hand rummaged for some the scented lube next to the beside drawer. Slicking his fingers with the sweet smelling scent of vanilla, Shiro proceeded to slide two digits into Keith, swirling the cool gloss around and in his boyfriend. Deeming it good enough, he lowered Keith’s twitching hole above his mouth and to lap at the orifice, alternating between tracing the rim and thrusting his tongue inside. Keith sobbed, the ministrations Shiro dealt were too much, and with his boyfriend’s hands also rubbing his dripping cock, Keith found release seconds later, smearing his juice all over his stomach and raining it on Shiro’s face.

 

“I feel like we picked up our sex life up again like a poor married couple who hadn’t gotten frisky for decades.” Babbled Keith, running off his high.

 

“That would require being married first wouldn’t it?” Shiro hummed as he grabbed tissues and started to clean up.

 

“You could totally put a ring on me right now and I would say yes.”

 

Shiro froze half-way from crushing the tissue in his hands. Keith opened his eyes and squeaked, “Shit! Uh, that wasn’t supposed to come out like that..I -, crap, I totally just asked for a proposal after sex didn’t I?”

 

“Did we already establish that I was proposing to everyone?” Shiro teased.

 

“Aw crap,” Keith huffed, “I’ll get down on my knees and you can do that for me too.” Scrunching up his face Keith remarked, “Wait, not like that...! I mean with a ring and everything...?”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but chortle, a flustered Keith was always very cute. “Just me though…?” He trailed off.

 

“Of course with Lance too. Once he stops having his head in his ass.” Keith cracked his neck as he got ready to take a shower to wash away their previous activity to look presentable.

 

“I definitely think it’s an option.” Shiro gave Keith a smile, “But why don’t we first actually get Lance to talk to us before we drop the marriage bombshell.”

 

“I also think bonding is a thing we need to discuss.” Keith clicked his tongue, “I realised that Lance reacted whenever it was mentioned.” The Alpha gave a sobering look to Shiro, “Do you think that’s why he’s been having trouble talking to us? Because he feels like we wouldn’t bond with him?”

 

“There is a high possibility that Lance misinterpreted our lack of discussion with disinterest.” Shiro admitted, “But we need to set him straight and say that we want to spend the rest of our lives with him, through thick and thin.”

 

Keith whistled, “Damn Shiro, that’s romantic.” The older man ducked his head while a light red tint appeared on his face as he shooed his boyfriend into the shower that he would join after he cleaned up the bed first.

 

 

_____

 

Lance felt like he was in a spy movie as he ducked and sprinted from corridor to corridor, zipping along the buildings with his self-proclaimed ninja skills. Throwing a look over his shoulder every now and then, Lance had a mission. Avoid ever confronting with either or both of his boyfriends on campus. Which he could say was currently successful. Considering he knew each of his boyfriend’s schedule like the back of his hand, Lance knew exactly when and what places to avoid during certain hours and days and spent the remainder of his time crashing at the dorm rooms with Hunk and his Omega girlfriend Shay, a giantess of a lady who was also gentle as a flower. He had discussed his encounter with Lotor to Hunk and Pidge, the latter of which had recorded the entire chat and was preparing it as evidence for a restraining order against Lotor for Lance’s safety and wellbeing.

 

So, something good came out of that terrifying experience Lance guessed. Still, his nervousness with actually dealing with the fact that he may or may not have dumped his boyfriends was still in the air. After Lance pondered long and hard from his last conversation with his lovers, he decided that he didn’t explicitly express he was done with the relationship per say. Still, if there was something Lance was good at, was running away from his problems until it bit him in the ass.  Thankfully Hunk and Pidge had been comforting and supportive of Lance’s decision to take a fresh breath of air. They acted as a messenger to Shiro and Keith, making sure that his boyfriends knew that he was unhurt and alive. Still, Lance realised with hot awareness was that he was intruding on a happy couple’s time. Mostly, about how Shay, Hunk’s roommate was an Omega and had monthly heats compared to Lance’s bi-annual heats. Which made an awkward situation when he started sniffing the air and could almost taste the beginnings of an Omega getting ready to nest and prepare for a day out of public view.  

 

Still, it was a nice thing having another Omega to talk to and swap advice for. Which eventually led to several conversations he felt that he didn’t need to learn about Hunk and his little guy. Payback for Lance’s openness on his kinks. Shay also gave some interesting information about the use of the Alpha voice, which she explained could synthetically create a short heat when used in full force, which she was highly surprised when Lance managed to avoid when he made a reference to Lotor’s actions. Eventually a topic that Lance was trying to avoid came up, which honestly was a smooth transition from topic to topic.

 

“It’s not like I’ve never imagined them bonding me while…uh…we…expressed ourselves..? But, they never spoke up about it.” Lance huffed, and bit his lips, “Which I guess I thought meant that this relationship was temporarily, but I don’t know if that’s what’s happening.”

   

“I highly doubt Keith and Shiro ever saw you as a temporary thing. The way that they looked at you was much deeper, anyone could see it.” Shay paused, “But I do think some miscommunication has occurred.” She leaned forward, beckoning Lance to come forward before whispering, “I know how you feel. That sometimes you’re not good enough for your partner, and that those thoughts eat up any good arguments you tell yourself that you deserve them. I get that, I went through that. But I talked to my partner and we worked through it and put bonding on the table.”

 

“Woah,” Lance breathed, “I never realised Hunk and you ever had any problems? I guess I assumed it seemed everything was happy in Hunk&Shay paradise.”

 

Shay gave a sad smile, “Hunk thought that since he was a Beta he couldn’t satisfy my inner Omega. Which was complete rubbish, but I had to coax the fear out of him and talk about how his anxiety was unfounded.”

 

Shay cleared her throat as the front door opened and Hunk stumbled in with several paper bags filled with grocery in his arms. “Uh any help please?” He pleaded, juggling the goods.

 

“Think about talking to your boyfriends Lance, it’ll do you much good.” She winked before walking to assist her boyfriend, “Coming honey!”

 

Lance let the statement sink in for several hours, chewing on his bottom lip as he swiped through all the photos and videos he had on his phone capturing every date, every funny stuff they did, Snapchat battles (even a few risqué photos as well) drawing fondness that welled into his throat. With his thoughts resolved, Lance with shaky fingers opened up the group chat with his lovers and typed in his determination.

 

_'I’m coming home.'_

\- Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this entire chapter can be condensed to "miscommunication" which will lead into the next chapter where actual. Talking. Will. Happen I promise. I know I said that this chp would have more smut but uhhh, plot happened so sexy times had to take a backseat. But dont worry, because I have big plans for some gracious make up business to occur.
> 
> This is Chapter 3 of GDW3P - next chapter is 'i said kiss my lips kiss my lips, and do it all over'


End file.
